Appendix:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Walkthrough/Part 11
Brooklet Hill A secluded series of hills and ponds, many of which are connected by small falls, Brooklet Hill serves as Captain Lana's trial site. Its tall grass and numerous fishing spots offer plenty of places for Trainers to catch Pokémon. Turn south after the bridge to find a , then talk to the to start a battle. |} You may experience unusual weather conditions during your trial, but in normal times, you can expect the following weather patterns in Brooklet Hill. If you're looking for particular SOS allies that only appear in certain weather conditions, make sure to stop by at the right time. When you enter Brooklet Hill, you'll see the gate to the trial, with a young girl standing in front of it. This is Lana, who's in charge of the trial. She'll explain the trial to you and register to your Ride Pager to help you out. You'll now be able to ride Lapras over bodies of water and reach areas you couldn't get to before. Lana's Trial Lana explains that her trial will be to chase downstream. Go south to find some grass. In the southeast part of the grass is a hidden . Keep going down and Lana will explain about the splashes in the water. Before going in the water, go left along the shore and you'll find an . Nearby there is a trainer who will battle you. |} Then go downward from Lana and go to the end of the boardwalk. Talk to the other to battle him. |} Sail out on Lapras to discover the source of the splashing in Brooklet Hill. There are two splashing spots, one with a and the other with a . Afterward, there will be more splashing up ahead, Go southwest and get out of the water to get a . Go southeast and grab the hidden between the two sections of grass. Up ahead, you meet Lana again. Use Lapras to go to the rippling water in the middle of the pond. It's another . After this battle, it will start raining. Head right to the other spot to battle another . Go southeast and into the grass to find . You can battle another north of that spot. Get back into the water and get off at the southern part of the pond. Follow the trail down to the Totem's Den. Lana will show you the splashing water, which is the Totem Pokémon this time. Go west before getting on Lapras to collect a . Get into the water and go towards the splashing spot. A storm will start and the Totem Pokémon will appear. Having defeated Totem Araquanid, the storm dissipates, and you return to shore to receive your prize from Lana: the . Lana also teaches you the poses for , and gives you a . Look for piles of rocks in the water, and press A when you get close to one to use the Fishing Rod to fish for Pokémon. Press A when a exclamation mark appears to reel in a Pokémon. Sometimes you also reel in an item, instead of a Pokémon, like a . Fishing at bubbling spots gives you a higher chance to find a rare Pokémon. For example, there's a bubbling spot in the middle of the lake in the Totem's Den. The bubbling spot will disappear as soon as your reel in a Pokémon, but this reappears when you leave the area and return again. Lana also gives you 10 s. She then offers to take you back to the Pokémon Center on . If you want to catch some more Pokémon, refuse the offer for now and go hunting. Lana will stay and you can talk to her later to still accept the offer. When you're done battling, Lana will take you back to Route 5. Route 5 When you arrive, she tells you that the next trial is Kiawe's trial, located at the Wela Volcano Park. She also reminds you about the blocking the path at Paniola Ranch, and hints you will be able to scare them away now that you have a . Heal your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center if needed, then go back into Brooklet Hill. Brooklet Hill Surf to the south on the first lake to battle another Trainer. |} Pick up the behind him. If you visit Brooklet Hill while it's , after you've beaten Lana's trial, you can challenge a standing beside the water near the entrance. He will take advantage of the rain and use the s his Pokémon are holding. Head back out to and to Paniola Ranch. Paniola Ranch Go back to where the were. Check on the Sudowoodo, and instead of battling you, they run away. After this, the Ultra Recon Squad appears again. They will battle you again, but with a new Pokémon this time. Ultra Sun= |} |-| Ultra Moon= |} The boy nearby gives you a , which increases moves by 20% if one of your Pokémon holds it. Go south to enter . Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon